


The Wild Sea Breeze

by InkRavens



Series: To Make Gentle the Wild Oceans (or that one field biologist AU) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cold Stunned Sea Turtles, Field Biologist AU, Found Family, Gai is still Gai, Just a goofy story to follow the other one, M/M, Marine Biology, Naruto being a little shit to Kakashi, sea turtles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkRavens/pseuds/InkRavens
Summary: "Iruka had been looking forward to this trip for months. Not long after they had met Gai mentioned needing volunteers to help walk beaches for cold-stunned sea turtles and Iruka had jumped on the opportunity. To his surprise, Naruto also was eager to join, despite the fact that it meant not only giving up his weekends (the only time either of them could actually volunteer) but walking beaches in nor’easters during freezing temperatures and violent winds at ungodly hours of the night."Or a follow up to Seals and Shorebirds where Naruto and Iruka walk beaches for cold-stunned Sea Turtles and Kakashi tries to build a bond with Naruto.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: To Make Gentle the Wild Oceans (or that one field biologist AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138964
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Black As The Pit From Pole To Pole

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> I realized I have a rather unique set of experiences to draw from for this AU. This is a follow-up story for Seals and Shorebirds. You can read it independently though.  
> This came about because I've volunteered to walk beaches for four years looking for cold-stunned turtles and I think it's a really interesting and unique experience.  
> Anyway,  
> thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I have a few definitions at the bottom (ie. Cold-stunned).

Iruka’s alarm went off.

He rolled over, shut it off before falling back to his pillow. Kakashi groaned and tightened his grip around Iruka’s waist, pressing himself into his back.

“Kakashi, we have to get up.”

“No. Ten more minutes.”

“I already snoozed the alarm three times. We really have to get up.”

“Why? It’s so early.”

“You know why. We’re going to miss the tide if we delay much longer. Besides, Naruto is excited to go. He’ll be banging on the adjoining door in a few minutes.”

Iruka had been looking forward to this trip for months. Not long after they had met Gai mentioned needing volunteers to help walk beaches for cold-stunned sea turtles and Iruka had jumped on the opportunity. To his surprise, Naruto also was eager to join, despite the fact that it meant not only giving up his weekends (the only time either of them could actually volunteer) but walking beaches in nor’easters during freezing temperatures and violent winds at ungodly hours of the night.

Kakashi mumbled something into Iruka’s back.

“Kakashi.”

“It’s so _early_. And so _cold_.” It was 1:36 am and the temperature outside was supposed to be dropping down to 28 Fahrenheit in the next two hours and dumping about six inches of snow with it.

“Yes. I know. That’s exactly why I have to get up.”

“The turtles will be fine. Someone else will find them. Besides, isn’t Naruto going to community college?”

“Yes, but his grades… are less than ideal. And he’s interested in it.”

“How about, instead, we can send him out onto the cold stormy beach while we stay here and make good use of the hotel room for the next two days instead?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No. You’re not even walking. You’re going to sit in a nice warm car and wait at the end of the beach for us. It will be fun.”

“It’s still dark out though.”

Iruka huffed and sat up, turning to look at Kakashi who peeked open one eye and looked up from the nest of covers he had created.

“So cold.” Kakashi shivered as he reached out for Iruka again.

“Nope.” Iruka ripped the covers off of both of them.

The hotel room wasn’t that cold but the difference between the air in the room and the warmth under the blankets was enough to make Iruka break out in goosebumps. The wind howled as it hit the window at full force. Iruka listened as it whistled through the frame and started to question why he was doing this when Naruto started banging on the door connecting their rooms.

“Ruka! Hurry up! We gotta go save turtles!”

“Alright. Give me fifteen more minutes. I’ll meet you at your door.”

“Alright! Fifteen minutes exactly! Don’t let that pervert make you late!”

“Hey,” Kakashi frowned. He’d met Naruto shortly after he and Iruka started dating almost six months ago and the teenager had yet to warm up to him.

Iruka chuckled, “he does like you. He’s just protective.”

“I’m not even the perverted one in this relationship.”

Iruka smacked his butt as he went into the bathroom with a large stack of clothing.

“Get up! Get dressed!” he called out, not bothering to close the door. Kakashi came over and brushed his teeth as Iruka finished putting on his underlayer and started on the second.

“I cannot believe anyone would willingly go out in this.”

“You literally lived in Antarctica.”

“I did. But I was getting paid.”

“Fair.”

Kakashi watched as Iruka put on two layers of socks, a hat, and ear warmers.

“Shouldn’t you wait to put some of that on? You know until we’re on-site?”

“No. I don’t want to waste any time once we get there. Besides, Naruto’s not going to wait for me.”

“Alright.” Kakashi exited the bathroom and came back to the door with a scarf, a hat, boots, and his winter jacket already on, “ready?”

“how do you do that so fast?”

“I’m just sitting in the nice warm car for you guys. I don’t have to worry about layers.”

Iruka groaned, “I can barely bend my arms.” He grabbed his jacket and boots, forgoing the scarf because of the high collar of his jacket. The last thing he grabbed as the two of them exited was a backpack that held four old towels, an ID with the contact numbers for the group walking, and a water bottle.

“We have the sled in the car right?” Naruto asked as soon as he saw Iruka.

“Shh.”

“Sorry.” Naruto somewhat whispered.

“And yes. It’s in the car.”

“Awesome. I’m so ready to find some turtles.”

“Don’t get too excited. It’s still pretty early in the season.” Kakashi commented as they reached the elevator. 

Naruto frowned, “buzzkill.”

Iruka smacked his arm, “don’t be rude. Kakashi’s just grumpy because it’s cold.”

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kakashi, who in turn did the adult thing.

He stuck his tongue back out at Naruto.

On the ride to the beach, Iruka quizzed Naruto about the wind direction, weather forecast, emergency contact numbers, and what to do once they were on the beach. Naruto rolled his eyes but answered earnestly. Southeasterly winds at 30mph. He had his phone already programmed with the numbers and charged. If they found something, they would cover it with a towel and call Gai who would either have them carry it to their car or move it above the high tide line, marking it and protecting it from the wind before continuing on. When they were walking he has to make sure he sweeps the beach with his flashlight, looks through piles of seaweed and wrack line, and make sure he looks behind occasionally to make sure nothing came up behind them. If they get separated for some reason, they are to meet back at the ending point.

“great.”

Kakashi pulled into the parking lot near the entrance to the beach. The sand was already whipping at the car windows. Iruka again questioned his life choices as he watched the snow in the headlights, outside of those two beams of light there was nothing around.

“Black as the pit from pole to pole.” Kakashi said and turned to Iruka, “here.” Kakashi held out his scarf.

“My collar is high enough for my neck.”

“You’re going to need it for the wind. It will help keep your face warm.”

“Oh.”

“Are you sure about this? The hotel is nice and warm.”

“I’m sure.”

“Alright,” Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Iruka, “I’ll see you at the end.”

“gross.” Naruto said as he climbed out, the wind taking the door with it so that it flung completely open, “Woah.”

“Careful Naruto.” Iruka laughed as the wind whipped through the car. Kakashi popped the trunk and Iruka climbed out, helping Naruto wrangle the flimsy plastic sled. The two of them waved as they walked down the beach. Two small blots of color disappearing behind the dunes.

Iruka had been in his fair share of storms on beaches. He had endured cold nights and wind storms that stripped the paint off of buildings. So, the sting of sand wasn’t much of a surprise but when it was coupled with the biting cold of the ice and snow, it was an entirely new beast. It was as if the ocean itself had changed personalities.

The waves crashed violently against the beach with noise that rivaled the wind. A furious rage that reminded Iruka of how powerful it was, and how deceiving it could be. _Just how many people over the course of history has the ocean laid claim to?_

Iruka shivered. The beams from their flashlights swept back and forth. The beach stretched on into the darkness. Iruka wasn’t very familiar with the area but he had looked at maps that Gai had sent and was able to find a few landmarks in the forms of seasonal homes built onto the collapsing dunes.

Houses a breath away from being destroyed that cost more than Iruka would ever make. He idly wondered the logic there. How could a market still exist that allowed people to not only build beach houses but make money off of them? It seemed insane. He caught his mind wandering and refocused on scanning.

Snowflakes built up on his eyelashes and Kakashi’s scarf was soaked through. As unpleasant as it was, he had to admit, it was keeping him warm. It also had the added bonus of smelling like Kakashi, which kept Iruka from feeling like he was on a different planet. Or dreaming.

Iruka’s flashlight occasionally caught a flash of hunter orange which assured him that Naruto was still there walking beside him. He saw the teen occasionally adjust his hat and scarf over his own face as they walked.

They stopped at anything that could possibly be a turtle and found only rocks and mounds of washed-up seaweed, a fine layer of snow already coating everything. The sand beneath their feet was strangely solid, having frozen overnight.

Finally, he saw the jetty that signaled the end of their stretch of beach. The two of them stumbled onto a path through the dunes and instantly the wind went from a roar to a quiet whistle. The crash of the waves faded behind them as they found the parking lot. A single car parked.

The two of them climbed in. Naruto opting to hold the sled in his lap so he didn’t have to fight with it to put it in the trunk.

“How’d it go?”

Naruto ripped the scarf off his face, “Oh man! It’s so windy! I think I have sand in my underwear! uh, gah.” He spat, “It’s even in my mouth. Turn the heat up, old man. I’m freezing!”

“old man?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow but obliged.

Iruka pulled the scarf down and wiped the snow off his face. “It’s a lot worse than I thought it would be. A lot darker too. Thank you for the scarf.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Let’s head back to the hotel so we can change and warm up a bit. We have a few hours before we have to meet with Gai for breakfast. Naruto, don’t forget about your English reading. You should do that today.”

“Sure. Sure. Do you think Gai found any turtles? Do you think he will have them with him when we meet up later?”

“I don’t think so. If he did find anything it will immediately go to a rehab facility. We’re just going to have to keep our eyes out for one.”

“Do you think we can get a tour of one of the rehab facilities? That’d be super cool.”

“I’m not sure. You’ll have to ask Gai later.”

“Man I’m having some of that hot chocolate in the lobby as soon as we get back.”

“You have to change first. We can’t track sand everywhere, that’s why we are using the side entrance.”

“Fine. After then. Do you want me to bring you some Ruka?”

“Sure, thank you, Naruto.”

“What about me?” Kakashi spoke up.

“What about you?”

“Naruto.”

“Fine. I’ll bring you something too.”

“Thank you, Narutooo.” Kakashi drew out the teen's name, “Nothing too sweet though.”

“ugh. Who doesn’t like hot chocolate? It’s inhumane.”

“Inhuman. And a lot of people don’t like sweets.” Iruka reminded Naruto.

They pulled into the hotel parking lot, exiting once again into the storm. Iruka stopping Naruto to have him bang take his shoes off before entering. Lessening the amount of sand they brought it by only a marginal amount, but it was the thought that counted, right?

Naruto went to his room to change and shower.

Kakashi snuck into the bathroom to help Iruka warm up. The two of them were cuddling on the bed when Naruto knocked and came in with drinks. A hot chocolate for each of them.

“Thank you, Naruto. That’s very thoughtful of you, but you know Kakashi specifically said he didn’t want anything sweet.”

“Oh. Oops. More for me then.” Naruto smiled evilly and took the second drink to his room.

“You know. I do believe he’s been hanging out with Sasuke too much.”

"You might be right." Iruka yawned, "I'm going to nap before breakfast."

"Alright love. I'll wake you up in a bit." Kakashi kissed Iruka's forehead.


	2. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing.

Kakashi did _not_ , in fact, wake Iruka up. Instead, he fell asleep next to him, book in hand.

The couple was awoken by Naruto yelling at the joined door five minutes before they had to be at the restaurant. The two of them scrambled out of bed and quickly back into their winter clothes. Surprisingly they made it to the restaurant a mere ten minutes late.

It was a cute breakfast and lunch place, one of the few that was open year-round in the beach community due to it being a local watering hole.

As the remnants of adrenalin left his body Iruka found himself once again falling asleep, he covered a yawn with his hand and clutched his third cup of hot coffee. The chill in his bones had been lingering due to his tired state.

“After we eat, we will head out and I will show you all of the western beaches before we go and cover the east beaches again! My interns joining us as well so we will not have to walk the full twelve miles on our own. Then tonight around 3 am we will walk again! And then again the next afternoon!”

“I really appreciate you giving us this opportunity Gai. Thank you again.”

“It is not a problem! One of the local groups that helps out had to back out due to financial reasons. You agreeing to volunteer is most helpful! And Naruto’s youthful enthusiasm is exactly what we are looking for!”

“You bet!” Naruto said through a mouthful of pancakes. He wasn’t cutting them merely folding them over on themselves and shoving the whole thing in his mouth at once. It was a strange habit he had picked up from somewhere and one that Iruka couldn’t seem to break him off, despite his best efforts. “I’m super excited to find one! How many have you found so far?”

“None yet, but we will start finding them soon! Probably in the next few weeks! It will be the little Kemps at first then later in the season the bigger Loggerheads!”

“Awesome! How many types can we find?”

“There are four different species we could find. Kemp’s Ridleys are the most common, they’re the smallest, and most endangered. Then Loggerheads which are bigger, we usually find them toward the end of the season. We always find a few of my personal favorite the Greens with the Kemps. The other species we could potentially find is a Leatherback but that would be very strange since they are excellent at regulating their body temperature and tend to be the size of a small boat. If we find one of them it will probably be due to a boat strike. Of course, we could also find a hybrid species, but those are nearly impossible to identify unless you really know what to look for and will be lumped in with the Kemp!”

“Cool! I’m going to find one of each! Except for the leather one that is. I don’t want to find one of _them_ if it means it will have to be hurt.” Naruto drank some water before continuing, “Can we go see one of the rehab facilities at some point? That’d be super cool!”

Gai seemed to think hard about it before he nodded, “I am sure we could schedule a tour of some sort. Probably later once things calm down.”

“Awesome! This is going to be so much fun.”

Iruka smiled into his coffee cup, glancing at Kakashi who in turn glanced at him and took his hand under the table. Iruka shook his head at Naruto’s enthusiasm.

They finished their breakfast before heading out. Kakashi, with all of his gallant chivalry, agreed to pick them up at their end location. Claiming to have some emails to answer. Iruka rolled his eyes and merely kissed him goodbye as he exited the vehicle. The two of them met up with Gai near a white hatchback. Four kids not much older than Naruto climbed out of it as they approached.

“Iruka! Naruto! I would like to introduce my interns for this season! We have Ten-ten, who’s an environmental conservation major. Neji, who is a biology major. Gaara, who is a political science major with a minor in sustainability. And Lee who is currently a Marine Biology major.”

Iruka had to do a double-take. Aside from the surly faces of both Neji and Gaara, and the latter's bright red hair, the three of them looked relatively normal. Like college students who were being dragged around in awful weather for school credit. Lee, however…

“Woah. You’re like a little Gai! That’s so cool.” Naruto blurted out which caused Gai to laugh and Lee to grin wide.

“Gai is my advisor in all things. I have looked up to him since I first learned about the turtles here!”

Lee not only had a smile that rivaled Gai’s but he was also wearing almost the exact same outfit that Gai was. All bright neon green from boots, to rain pants, to jacket. The only difference between the larger version and the smaller version was the bright orange hat Lee had just started to pull down over his bowl cut, which was also an exact duplicate of Gai’s. If Iruka didn’t have it on good authority, i.e. his boyfriend who had known Gai nearly his whole life, he would have sworn up and down that Lee was his son. When Lee started to shake his hand enthusiastically Iruka couldn’t help but start laughing. Flashing back to his first meeting with Gai on the island.

Iruka waved to the other kids. Ten-ten gave him an apologetic smile and wave. Neji nodded as he pulled his last glove on, and grabbed his water bottle. Gaara smiled in a pained way before turning his attention to help Lee who was struggling to wrap his scarf around his neck with his gloves on.

The group started toward the beach as the sun came out from behind the clouds. The snow had stopped and the wind had died down but it still pushed persistently from offshore.

Naruto quickly fell into conversation with the other kids as they walked a bit ahead of the adults. Iruka would never get over how amazing it was to watch Naruto interact with others. He had a way of putting people at ease and getting them to open up.

They had been walking for nearly four hours and while the younger kids didn’t seem to be tiring out any, Iruka was feeling sluggish and dreading how Monday was going to feel after a weekend like this one. They had split up and been assigned different areas to get the twelve miles done before the tide started to come in again. Gai had gone with the other interns further up the beach while Lee, Naruto, and Iruka finished walking the stretch of beach they started on and turned around to head back toward the meeting location.

Now, Iruka had spent years walking on slick rocks and uneven ground. He knew how treacherous the beach could be. Knew how quickly one could fall and hurt themselves and had administered first aid a handful of times to himself as well as others. So, he was more than a little miffed when he stepped on a small pile of boulders on the beach used to mark the edge of a piece of property, and promptly felt his foot slip.

To add insult to injury, he had been mid-sentence telling Naruto not to goof off when it happened. His foot sliding down between two rocks at such an odd angle that looking back, he could have sworn he heard something pop. He had certainly _felt_ something pop.

“Iruka!” Naruto ran over at Iruka’s cry as he fell on his side. The jagged edge of a rock bruising his side and scraping up his thigh as he slid a little.

“Are you okay, Mr. Umino?” Lee ran over and took one look at the situation before declaring, “I will go fetch teacher!” and running off.

“Iruka, are you hurt? Can you move? Did you hit your head?” Under normal instances, Iruka would have found it endearing that Naruto ran through the list of things that Iruka usually asked him when he got hurt fooling around. But as it was, it was embarrassing.

“I’m fine Naruto. I’m fine,” Iruka sat up and tried to remove his leg from between the two rocks, wincing in the process. “We should wait for Gai. I think my foot is stuck.”

“Oh, man. It’s not broken, is it? I don’t think legs are supposed to bend that way.”

“Naruto,”

“Do you see any bones sticking out? I don’t see any. Is that blood?”

“Naruto.”

“What if they have to take off your leg to get you out? What if you lose your leg forever!”

“Naruto!” Iruka shouted, making Naruto jump, “It’s just stuck. Maybe sprained at most.” 

_I hope._

“Right. Right. But can you feel your toes?”

“ _Naruto_.” Iruka sighed. He wiggled his toes to be sure and felt sharp pain race up his leg. Yeah. He could feel his toes alright. He tried to sit in a more comfortable position. The rock was cold and the snow and ice on it began to melt as he sat there soaking through his pant layers. He was lucky that the tide was going out instead of coming in. He’d be in big trouble if he had to worry about that too. As it was they only had to wait about ten minutes before they could see two bright green dots of color racing down the beach toward them.

Naruto waved them over.

When they got close enough to see what was going on Iruka said, "Hi. My foot’s stuck." As if it wasn’t obvious that he was stuck and instead just laying about on the frozen beach.

Gai nodded and thought for a moment before turning to Naruto. 

“You need to call Kakashi and let him know what has occurred. Ask him to meet us by Hyuga Pier.”

“Right.” Naruto pulled out his cellphone and tried to dial with his bulky gloves on before pulling one off with his teeth and nearly dropping the phone. When he finally managed to call Kakashi Gai had come over to see what the situation was, Lee not too far behind him. 

“I’m really sorry about this.” Iruka apologized.

“No need to apologize. Accidents happen to even the most skilled field biologists. I myself have had my fair share of injuries. Let’s just focus on getting your leg out.”

Iruka’s attention switched back and forth between Naruto and Gai.

“Kakashi? Hi. It’s, uh, it’s Naruto. Uh. Something happened. To Iruka. What? No, he’s fine. I think. He fell.”

“There’s no way we are going to be able to move these boulders so we’re going to have to straighten out your ankle to get it out.”

“I’m not sure. Gai said to meet us-”

“I’m going to turn your toes and move your foot like so and pull. Ready?”

“-at Hyuga Pier.”

Gai twisted and pulled Iruka’s foot out from between the two rocks which caused a similar shooting pain to rocket all the way up his leg similarly to what had happened when he moved his toes. He was unable to hold in a cry of pain despite bracing for it.

“Okay. Kakashi’s on his way.”

“Alright. Let’s get you off the beach.” Gai said as he threw Iruka over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and started to walk with him back down the beach toward the dunes. 

“I don’t think this is necessary.” Iruka protested his face bright red, only thinking about all of the sweets he had allowed himself to eat despite telling himself not to. 

“It will be faster if I carry you. Besides we’re not that far away. Once we are there we will be able to take a better look and assess the damage. Naruto and Lee, why don’t you guys finish walking the beach. I am sure Iruka is fine.” Lee nodded but Naruto hesitated. 

“I’m fine Naruto. Really.” Iruka reassured Naruto even as he felt his boot getting tighter as his foot swelled. Naruto finally turned and followed Lee, only turning around in concern once.

It took them five minutes to reach the path through the dunes to the large parking lot. Iruka could see that there was a large pier in the distance near a seawall. It was the ending point of the walk he didn’t get to finish. He saw Kakashi pull up and climb out running over. 

“Are you okay?”

“Hi. Yes. I’m fine. I got my foot wedged in some rocks.”

“It’s most likely sprained. Let's get you seated and take a look.” Kakashi opened the back car door as Gai placed Iruka down on his good leg. Iruka tried to take a step but hissed in pain. He managed to turn himself around with Kakashi’s help and sat on the seat. Kakashi took off his boot causing Iruka to hiss some more and grab the car seat in pain. His foot was definitely swollen. Kakashi tentatively touched the swollen limb causing Iruka to flinch. His brow furrowed in concern.

“There’s a hospital not too far away. You can an x-ray there. I would go with you but I have to stay here with the interns.”

“That’s alright. Thank you, Gai. Sorry again. I can’t believe I did this.” Iruka put his head in his hands. 

“It’s quite alright. Stay in touch and we will figure out how to get Naruto home.”

“Thanks, Gai,” Kakashi said as he went to climb into the driver seat. 

“Best of luck,” Gai said as he took off at a jog back the way they came.

Iruka closed the door and sighed. 

“Are you really okay?” Kakashi’s voice was quiet but full of concern. 

“Yes. I’m fine. My pride is just bruised.”

“You didn’t hit your head or anything right?”

Iruka let out a huff of laughter, “No. I didn’t hit my head. My foot slipped and I hit my side but not hard enough to have done any damage there. I’m sure they’ll take a look at it anyway.”

Kakashi glanced again at Iruka through the rearview mirror. 

“Kakashi. I love you but please watch the road. I’m not going to magically die in your back seat from a sprained ankle.”

Kakashi’s face flushed as he turned his attention back to the road. Iruka watched as his foot swelled until it was just a blob in a sock. 

_Please, please just let this be a sprain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry, it takes me so long to update. I've been trying to get my sleep schedule fixed by taking melatonin but it interferes with my ability to write late at night. Plus I got a new phone that inhibits me from writing as I used to on my phone. So it's a bit of a slower process. I am very excited about this story though and I hope I can do it justice. 
> 
> I greatly appreciate every comment and Kudo given. 
> 
> If you want more information about cold stunning sea turtles here's a link that works (I'm very bad at putting in links so please be patient with me. I'm technologically impaired in most things).
> 
> https://www.massaudubon.org/get-outdoors/wildlife-sanctuaries/wellfleet-bay/about/our-conservation-work/sea-turtles
> 
> One last note: I'm sure many of you know about the drastic cold weather in Texas. Unfortunately, this has also affected the sea turtle populations and spurred a mass cold stunning event there which can drastically affect the population of the various species found there. They've already rescued an estimated 4000 green sea turtles. I would never do this otherwise but If you can please consider donating or volunteering your time with one of the groups rescuing the turtles. They will be looking for supplies such as banana boxes and old towels, not just time and money.   
> Thanks!
> 
> https://people.com/human-interest/thousands-of-sea-turtles-in-texas-have-been-cold-stunned-by-winter-storm/
> 
> https://www.texasstateaquarium.org/record-breaking-number-of-cold-stunned-sea-turtles-rescued-and-receiving-treatment-at-texas-state-aquarium/


	3. House Arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

Iruka sat in the tub with his leg propped up with ice on it. Six weeks on crutches. No cast, thankfully. But Six weeks of non-strenuous activity until the small fracture on his ankle and the high sprain he had sustained healed. And two days of bed rest which means he had to get a substitute for his class on Monday. He groaned and Bull licked his hand where she was lying beside the tub. Kakashi had gone get pick up Naruto from Gai’s after updating both of them on Iruka’s condition.

“I can’t believe I did that. Of all the clumsy things I could have done.” Bull licked his hand again. Iruka was at Kakashi’s apartment at Kakashi’s insistence. He wanted to be near to help any way he could. And he had an extra room Naruto could stay in. Iruka caved but only after Kakashi had brought up the fact that he had the larger tub and more of an open floor plan which would be easier to navigate with crutches. And Iruka wouldn’t have to cook.

Iruka listened to some of the other dogs pacing before laying down then getting back up anxiously. The bathroom was attached to Kakashi’s bedroom where the dogs usually spent their off time lounging on the bed. He hadn’t closed the door all the way so that they could come in and out they just didn’t like to go into the room where the offensive shower was, but the fact that Iruka was in there and not with them upset them.

“Bisuke,” Iruka tried to call the youngest of Kakashi’s dogs in when he started whining, “Come here Bisuke.” The dog peeked its head around the corner his tail wagging as he whined before backing back out and crying some more. Iruka laughed and scratched Bull’s head getting his hand covered in dog fur.

He leaned back and focused on the feel of the water and his breath until he heard all of the dogs skitter excitedly to the front door. Bull got up and bounded out of the room causing Iruka to frown. “Traitor.” He mumbled. He heard Naruto’s voice as he excitedly talked to and greeted every dog.

“Shoes off at the door.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Try not to get too much sand everywhere.”

“I know already. Geez.”

“You’re rooms around the corner.”

“Okay. Hi Iruka! We’re home!” Naruto called out before beckoning the dogs to follow him to his room, “Come on guys!” Iruka smiled to himself.

Kakashi knocked twice before opening the door. He peeked around the corner in a similar way to what Bisuke had. “How’s your leg?”

“Fine.”

“Are you still sulking?”

“Maybe.”

“It’s not the end of the world Iruka.”

“I know. I just can’t believe that it happened, you know? I was really excited to walk for turtles.” Iruka sunk further into the water.

“Would some take-out help?” Kakashi said as he swung a plastic bag around the door.

“Is that?”

“It’s Ichiraku’s. Yeah.”

“I love you.”

Kakashi laughed and came in the rest of the way, he closed the door behind him and started to unpack the meal setting it up so Iruka could eat it by the side of the tub.

“Naruto was really worried about you.”

“Just Naruto huh?” Iruka asked as he ate a bite of noodles and quirked an eyebrow.

“Well, obviously not. I heard you scream on the phone you know. When Gai got you unstuck.”

“Oh.” Iruka frowned before reaching out for Kakashi’s hand, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

“and Naruto wasn’t exactly informative on the phone. All he said was that you were hurt and that you fell.”

“I do remember him saying I was fine.”

“He didn’t sound like you were fine.”

“Hey. I’m alright. I’m peeved that this happened but these things do happen.”

“Yeah. I don’t think I will ever unsee Gai carrying you like a sack of potatoes though.”

“Don’t remind me.” Iruka put his face in his hands. “It was mortifying. How does anyone get that strong?”

“He’s Gai.” Kakashi shrugged, “I wouldn’t think too hard about it.”

“Ruka! Kakashi said you’re on bed rest, so I bought ice cream and popcorn so we can have a movie night!” Naruto called. A few of the dogs started to paw at the door.

“Alright! Sounds good to me! Is Kakashi invited?” Iruka made eye contact with Kakashi as they waited for an answer.

“I guess. It is his apartment.”

“Okay. I’ll be out in a few more minutes. I’m just finishing my ramen.”

“Do you like it? It was my idea to get you the extra egg!”

“It’s perfect Naruto. Thank you.”

“You bet! I’m going to take the dogs out.”

“Their leashes are by the door,” Kakashi said.

“Yeah. Yeah. I saw them.”

Iruka started laughing when they heard Naruto leave.

“I don’t think he will ever like me.”

“He does. Just give him time.”

“hmm.” Iruka ate more of his ramen as Kakashi got a towel and some loose pajamas for Iruka. When Iruka was done Kakashi helped him out of the tub and over to the toilet where he sat to dry off and put on his clothes. Kakashi was helping Iruka dry his hair when Naruto came back. All of the dogs skittering around for treats and Naruto trying to get them to behave.

“I’m going to have to put them on a diet if the two of you stay here,” Kakashi said as he ran the comb through Iruka’s hair again, drying it with the towel.

“I don’t feed them that much.”

“They’ve all gained three pounds since I started dating you,” Kakashi said looking Iruka in the face not pausing his combing.

“Three pounds isn’t a lot.”

“On Bull, not really, but it is on Bisuke.”

“But he’s so cute.” Iruka pouted. Kakashi smiled.

“Are you guys being gross? Or can I come in?”

“Kakashi’s just helping me with my hair Naruto. You can come in.”

“Why?” Naruto asked as he came to the bathroom doorway, “It’s your leg that’s hurt.”

“Because it’s a nice thing for him to do.” Iruka said, “Can you go fetch my crutches Naruto? They should be by the bed.”

Naruto nodded and went over to get the crutches. Kakashi finished drying Iruka’s hair and Iruka used the crutches to get to the bed where he collapsed on one side of it. Kakashi had brought the TV into his room so that Iruka wouldn’t get too bored while he was on bed rest.

“Can I braid your hair?” Naruto asked hesitantly, “You know, to help?”

Iruka smiled, “That would be lovely. Thank you.” Naruto sat behind Iruka who leaned against him with his leg popped up. Kakashi set up the movies Naruto had picked out and went to go make some popcorn during the previews that Iruka and Naruto insisted on watching.

“You’re surprisingly good at this,” Iruka commented and he felt Naruto’s hands stutter for a minute before continuing.

“I may, sometimes, not often, braid Sasuke’s hair.”

“I didn’t know his hair was long enough for that.” He felt Naruto nod.

“It is. It’s a lot longer than it looks. It’s longer than mine even. He was always complaining about it getting tangled after gym class so I started braiding it for him. Only sometimes though.”

Iruka smiled.

“Done!” Naruto proclaimed as he twisted the elastic around the braid. It was very well done and actually a slightly more complicated braid than what he expected. He was pretty sure Naruto was not telling all the truth about how he learned to braid but he wasn’t going to push it.

Kakashi arrived with the popcorn and Iruka shimmied over to the center of the bed with Naruto on one side and Kakashi on the other. The dogs one by one climbed up onto the bed, with Pakkun needing some assistance due to his age. They started the movies, which were some of Iruka’s favorite. But despite that, Iruka found himself drifting off surrounded by his family.

* * *

Iruka wound up having to take four days on bed rest to get the swelling to go down on his foot. Which meant his classes were especially rowdy when he got back to work. By the end of the week, he was dead on his feet, and almost wished he had stayed at Kakashi’s if only to use his bath some more. But honestly, there was only so much coddling he could take.

He cursed again as he walked into yet another counter, hitting his hand on it. This time tearing open the middle knuckle on his finger. He had just gotten up to reheat his tea after spending two hours grading assignments from when he was out.

“Why?” He asked the counter, “What did I do to you?” The counter, of course, didn’t respond. Which was probably a good thing, Iruka was feeling a little punchy from what he had now deemed his _House Arrest_. Iruka huffed and finished making his way to the microwave where he reheated his tea. He rubbed his sore armpits while watching his tea spin in circles. He was exhausted and very thankful that he had only two more days until the weekend.

“Iruka, I’m home.” Naruto came into the small apartment.

“Welcome home,” Iruka turned to face him before his tea beeped and he had to spin around again to get it. “How was school?”

“Boring.”

“Aren’t you approaching finals? How can it be boring?”

“It just is.”

“hmm.” Iruka burnt his tongue on his tea and closed his eyes in defeat.

“How was your day? You look extinguished.”

“Exhausted. And yeah, I am.”

“Right. Exhausted.”

“Do you need me to carry your tea over to the table for you?”

“Nah. I’ve got it.” Iruka made a show of getting to the table with very little tea spilling. He had purposely only used one crutch to make sure he could carry the mug to and from the table. Something Kakashi would have pointed out as being dumb and against doctor’s orders but Naruto didn’t notice.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“yeah?” Iruka settled back into his chair.

“I was wondering if I could go walk for turtles with Lee and the other interns? Gai had mentioned that he’d be willing to take me on as a high school intern if I was interested in continuing.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Iruka felt his gut twist, “But I’m still a little nervous letting you go out there on your own.”

“I won’t be on my own. I would stay with Gai and Lee all weekend and I would get all of my homework done beforehand. Please?”

Iruka sighed. “I’ll have to talk about the particulars with Gai but it does sound like a good opportunity...”

“Thanks, Ruka!” Naruto crushed Iruka in a hug.

“I don’t remember saying yes.”

“You basically did and you know it. I’m going to go pack my stuff and let Lee know I can go. He should be able to pick me up in an hour or so.”

“You’re leaving tonight?”

“Yeah. We have to walk at 11 pm today.”

“You did all your homework?” Naruto nodded, “Alright. Do you need money for food?”

“No, I’ve got some saved up. And Gai said he can spare a little for my internship.”

“Alright then. Let me know when you leave.”

“Will do. Thanks, Ruka!” Naruto ran off to his room to pack.

Iruka sat at the table and stared at his half-graded assignments and reheated tea. At least the apartment would be quiet for him to get his work done this weekend.

* * *

Iruka’s phone dinged and he glanced at it. It was a photo of a turtle wrapped in a towel from Naruto.

“Found another one!” The tag read. Iruka frowned and silenced his chat with Naruto before turning the phone over on his desk. He went back to grading essays. It had been the seventh photo in the last two hours.

Luckily, his class was currently working on a group project where they had to present an article from a national geographic magazine. They were all too busy gluing images they had printed out onto various poster boards to remark on Iruka’s phone usage.

It had been five weeks since Iruka got injured. He had been upgraded by his doctor to be allowed to walk on his foot for small periods of time. He was going for another x-ray in a week to make sure the fracture was healing correctly. They would decide then if he needed to wear a boot or not. He probably would for a bit at least. He was just hoping he would be able to get out on the beach before the stranding season ended in December. Which was in two weeks.

Iruka didn’t mean to be petty and jealous. He hated himself for being envious of Naruto but he couldn’t help it. He had so badly wanted to help with the sea turtles that it hurt to see Naruto off rescuing them by the dozens. It had been weeks of it too. Naruto had even gone on a few weekdays when he had his study first thing and could show up late. So many mornings Naruto had talked Iruka’s ear off about the internship.

While eating breakfast, with a mouth full of cereal, “Ruka! Did you know that the Kemps Ridley Sea Turtle is the most endangered in the world? They’re so cute and small too! I found one that was only about as big as this bowl!”

When Iruka was trying to grade his class assignments after school, “Man. Sand gets everywhere! I have it in every one of my pockets! And I keep finding it in my hair! It’s even embedded in my skin on my leg from kneeling in it! It doesn’t hurt but I guess some got in my pants at some point! Isn’t that crazy?”

A few times he had even swung by the apartment to grab a change of clothes while Iruka was cooking dinner saying, “Oh man. I got soaked today. Like truly soaked. Can I borrow your jacket for tonight?”

Iruka had even snapped at him a few times about the sand and wet clothes. He didn’t mean to but he had. Naruto had grumbled and picked everything up but there was clear hurt across his face every time Iruka didn’t respond enthusiastically. Iruka had even stopped opening Naruto’s messages when he sent them about something “cool” he saw.

The last straw was when he came home from school that day and nearly walked right into a large pile of rusted wire and seaweed-covered rope that took him a moment to identify as an old Lobster pot. 

“Naruto why are there three very damaged lobster pots in our kitchen?”

“Gaara says that if you’re gonna walk the beach you might as well pick it up.”

“And what does that have to do with these?”

“I think they’re cool. And I walked the beach, so I picked them up.”

“Please throw them away like a normal person.”

“No can do. Sai’s taking them for his senior art project.”

Iruka had sighed and grabbed his hair in his fist before tossing his bag onto the table.

“I can’t take it anymore. Naruto, clean this up. Tell Sai if he wants them, he has to get them in an hour or they’re going in the dumpster. I don’t want to see any sand or seaweed or anything in this kitchen when they’re gone. Yes?”

“But Ruka-”

“No Buts. Just do it. Please.”

“No.”

“What?”

“I said no. Sai is away this weekend and I promised him I’d keep them so he could use them. I’ll put them in my room but I’m not throwing them out.”

“Naruto please don’t argue.”

“I’m not the one arguing. You are!”

Iruka groaned and ran a hand over his face.

“I can’t do this. Please just, clean this up.” He went to his room and sat down on the bed sighing. He heard Naruto throwing the traps around and dragging them into his room. Heard the vacuum run and a broom sweep the floor before he heard Naruto slam his bedroom door. Every part of Iruka was screaming at him to go make it right but he was just so tired.

It wasn’t long until he heard Naruto callout that he was leaving and heard the front door also slam shut.

_Good. I need some time to get my head straight._

Iruka dozed off at some point and awoke to a message from Kakashi.

_Hey, Naruto is at my apartment and he seems pretty hurt._

Iruka groaned and responded, _I yelled at him about some trash he brought home. Sorry, he’s bothering you._

Kakashi typed for a while before simply saying, _are you okay?_

_Huh? Yeah. I’m fine. Why?_

_Cause you just apologized that Naruto was “bothering me”_

Iruka felt his heartache but before he could say anything Kakashi responded, _He’s gonna stay here for the week so you can get some rest and get to your doctor appointment this week without worrying. I have my conference to go to and needed someone to watch the dogs anyway._

_Ty Kakashi. I love you._

_Love you too._

Iruka opened up a message to Naruto and saw that he missed several messages after the last turtle image he had received. One of which was informing him about the lobster pots.

_I’m sorry I snapped Naruto. I love you. Stay safe this weekend. Let me know if you need any help with the dogs._

The message was opened and marked as read almost immediately. But he didn’t respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is welcome.


	4. Awkward Positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. I am so sorry for any grammar issues.

Kakashi was _trying_ to be worthy of his recent job promotion. He really, really was. Many people were peeved (to put it lightly) that he had been chosen to take the position of president for The Godaime Foundation. People saw his lack of visible effort in the past and thought that Tsunade was just picking favorites. They didn’t see the work he had put into his grant reports or research since he did them by himself. They just knew his father had been drinking buddies with her.

That was why he had stayed for _three whole days_ at the week-long convention even though he presented on the _first day_. It was why he attended not one but _two_ of the nightly cocktail and networking events hosted after the presentations. And by the surprised looks of his colleagues (many of whom received funding regularly from The Foundation), he was doing a good job at seeming like he cared. At stepping up.

But Naruto's heartbroken face and Iruka being stressed and probably as equally heartbroken, consumed every spare thought he had. 

And he was pretty good at compartmentalizing. 

So, he left after the third day. 

Now he was standing outside his apartment door as evening approached, listening to what was clearly Naruto's voice… and what clearly wasn't, trying to choose the best choice of action.

So much of Kakashi told him to turn around and act like he wasn't there because he did NOT want to know. He was not equipped to deal with kids or teenagers or even most adults.

Another part of him, a more mischievous part that flared back into life after he met Iruka, really, really wanted to take the opportunity to embarrass the teenager by busting whatever it was that was happening.

Decisions, decisions. 

Cautiously, and as quietly as he could, Kakashi unlocked the door.

“-hold still will you?”

“I can’t.”

He stepped into the entryway and quietly shut the door behind him. No dogs greeted him.

He peered through the kitchen area and didn’t see anyone in the living room where the couches divided the open space. The voices, however, (which Kakashi now identified as Naruto and Sasuke) were most definitely coming from over there.

“Listen this was your idea.”

“I know. I know.”

“Okay, then move your leg.”

Kakashi debated turning around and leaving. 

“Ow, ow. I don’t bend that way.”

“Well then do what I told you to do, dumbass.”

Kakashi quietly approached the couches. 

On the living room floor, Sasuke had Naruto pinned in a rather compromising position. If Kakashi hadn’t already been familiar with the stretch that Sasuke was trying to get Naruto to perform, he would have probably turned around and run. As it was knowing Gai for as long as he had, he knew the stretch would help with lower back and leg pain.

Kakashi quietly took his phone out and snapped a photo. Both of their heads whipped around as Naruto started yelling. Sasuke at least had the decency to realize what they must look like and a faint blush crept into his face as he backed off of Naruto.

“What are you doing here?!”

“Well. This _is_ my house.”

“But you said you’d be gone all week!”

“Plans changed. Where are my dogs?”

“In your bedroom. They kept sitting on us when we tried to do floor stretches.” Sasuke said.

Naruto winced as he got up from the floor, “Walking the beaches hurts. Sasuke was teaching me some stretches from his martial arts classes.”

“You don’t say.” Kakashi hummed and gave Sasuke a _look_. 

“Tch. I’m leaving.” Sasuke walked briskly over to grab his jacket.

“Already?” Naruto pouted, “but we were going to play that new game you got.”

Sasuke sighed, “Later Naruto. I’ll see you in school.” 

“Fine. Bye.” Naruto pouted and leaned against the island which Kakashi used as his table watching his friend leave. 

Kakashi went to his room and let the dogs out who were now scratching at the door and whining. They all barreled past him and barked at the door a few times before circling the apartment and sniffing the rug and circling back to them. They all sat and looked at Naruto expectantly. Naruto looked at them all before sighing and giving out treats from the container on the counter. 

“Have you talked to Iruka?” Kakashi asked after a moment. Naruto’s hand paused as he pet, Pakkun.

“Why should I? I’m just a burden to him.” 

Kakashi sighed. “You know you’re not.”

“I am. He doesn't have time for me. So, I’m just not going to make him waste his time on me.”

Kakashi sighed again before going over and starting to make some tea. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“Why should I, you already know all about it I’m sure. You guys always talk about me.”

“We don’t always talk about you, and when we do it’s usually just me trying to get his advice.” Naruto looked down at his hands avoiding eye contact with Kakashi as he turned to look at the teenager, “And Iruka hasn’t really spoken to me much since you came over. We are busy adults and all. The last message I received from him said he was going,” Kakashi pulled out his phone and read the message, “Ring shopping with Izumo, and that his doctor's appointment went about as well as expected. He may be out of the boot in a few weeks.”

“Hmm.” Naruto stood up and started to rummage through the pantry before coming back with some chips. He sat on one of the stools and put his head down on the tabletop before starting to eat them. “See, he doesn't care about me,” he said through a mouthful of chips.

“He cares about you more than anyone else in his life.”

“That’s not true. He has _you_ now.”

“Naruto, the first conversation we had before we even went on a proper date, was about how you were a part of his life for better or for worse. I knew right then that you guys were a package deal.”

“Then why did he yell at me?”

“Because he’s human. Why don’t you start at the beginning and I can try to help.”

Naruto sighed but sat up and dusted the chip dust off his fingers and onto his pants much to the joy of the dogs. He took a deep breath. “Well, it started when I first asked about the internship. I don’t know. He was weird about it. Like he said it was a great opportunity but then didn’t want me to go? I thought then it was just him worrying because he got hurt.”

Kakashi nodded and Naruto continued, “Then he stopped answering my messages. He opened them at first and just didn’t respond. Then he didn’t even open some of them. Then he put me on silent. I know because I messaged him in the apartment and he didn’t get it until I went to ask him. Then he stopped responding when I would tell him things about the internship. Ya know? Like, “hey Iruka we found this cool thing on the beach!” and he’d be all, “That’s nice Naruto.” with a look like he was getting annoyed. I know that look. Sakura gives me that look. 

“Then he started yelling at me for no reason. I mean yeah I’m messy but all he has to do is ask me to clean up. It’s nothing new. It’s hard for me to remember sometimes, he knows that. Especially with the internship, I've been busy.” Naruto frowned, “Then the last straw was when I brought the lobster trap cage things home for Sai. He just snapped. I don’t know. I messaged him about it and he would have seen it if he hadn’t had me on silent! So I left. He kept saying, “I can’t do this.” so I left so he wouldn’t have to.”

Kakashi took a moment to pour two cups of tea and placed a mug in front of Naruto. He leaned forward to address the teenager.

“I think Iruka’s been angry with himself and is wrongfully taking it out on you.”

“Why? What does he have to be angry for?” 

“Well, for starters, he fell and hurt himself. Which he’s never done before. That hurt his pride.”

“Accidents happen though.”

“Yes, they do but he’s still embarrassed that he did it. Especially since it was in front of you.”

“He still yelled at me.”

“He did. And I'm not saying it was right. Just that he was really looking forward to helping with the sea turtles.”

“So what? He can do it next year.”

“He wanted to do it this year. With you.”

“But he said it was a good opportunity!”

“Because it _is_. Especially for you who’s about to go off to college and _leave him behind_.”

“Oh.” Naruto took a moment and ate some chips, “But it’s not like I’m moving out. I’m just going to community college.” Naruto crunched noisily before dropping a few crumbs to the dogs. 

“Well, he’s also probably jealous. Here you are saving turtles and doing cool things while he’s busy watching a bunch of kids and unable to get around his own apartment without crashing into everything.”

“He could have stayed here.”

“He could have. But he’s too stubborn for that.”

“Yeah. He is.”

“I think you need to go and talk to him about how you’ve been feeling. Not now but later, after you’ve both cooled down some more.”

Naruto sighed again, “you’re right. I know you are. But it still hurts.”

“I know it does. It will get better though. You guys will get through this.” Kakashi ruffled Naruto’s hair, “I think there’s leftover ice cream in the freezer and some take-out with our names on it tonight? We can watch a movie too if you want?”

Naruto smiled softly, “Thanks Kakashi. Can I have a hug?”

Kakashi blinked, “sure?”

“Good. Cause I was gonna hug you anyway.” Naruto got up and hugged Kakashi nearly knocking the breath out of him. Kakashi put his hand on his head while he returned it. He was impressed that the teen was already up to his shoulder. 

“Alright. That’s enough.” but Naruto didn’t let go as he hugged harder demanding, “Now what are you going to do with that photo?”

“What photo?” Kakashi feigned ignorance.

“What photo? You know what photo!” Naruto tilted himself back and managed to lift Kakashi a few inches off the floor.

“Woah, Naruto!”

“Delete it!”

“Put me down!”

“Delete it!”

“Okay, okay! Just put me down!”

Naruto put Kakashi down with a triumphant look. Kakashi took his phone and quickly sent the image to Iruka before deleting it. 

“You’re taking too long.” Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

“Almost done and there.”

Naruto took his phone and was satisfied to see it wasn’t in the photo gallery anymore but Iruka responded too quickly with _What am I looking at here!?_ with a crying laugh emoji. 

“Why did you send that to Ruka! I thought we were having a moment! You’re the absolute worst!”

Kakashi started laughing, “It was too good not to. He had to see it.”

“He’s never going to let me live this down.” Naruto sulked, “That’s it. I live here now. I hope you're happy. I can never go back.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. How about Ramen to make it up to you?”

Naruto seemed to think about it, “Only if you get me extra pork, two extra eggs, and mochi for dessert.”

“Deal.” Kakashi grabbed his phone to call in their order.

* * *

The next night Naruto came home.

Iruka was at the table with half a cup of cold tea, holding a red pen between his nose and upper lip in boredom as he marked assignments.

“Why yes, Momiji, the moon is absolutely the third planet from the sun. Just like it’s made of cheese as Hana said.”

Naruto smiled and let out a soft, “I’m home.”

Iruka startled and dropped his pen, trying to stand up but getting his boot stuck in the legs of the table. He cursed and fumbled and eventually met with Naruto in the hallway. He crushed him in a hug. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” Naruto returned the hug.

“It’s alright. I’m sorry too. Kakashi and I talked.” Iruka pulled away as tears threatened to escape his eyes and looked at Naruto’s face, “He’s actually not so bad. If you ignore the fact that he reads terrible romance novels with the weird dude with long hair on the cover.” Iruka laughed slightly before hugging Naruto again.

“I missed you. I’m sorry.”

“He actually told me we should talk. I think he’s right.” Naruto held up a bag of take-out, “Are you hungry?”

“I’m always hungry for Ichiraku’s.” Iruka smiled and hobbled back over to the table to clean up his papers. He shoved them aside as Naruto laid out the bowls of ramen then went over and got two cups of water.

“So, I’m going to start by saying that I still feel hurt,” Naruto said as he placed a glass at Iruka’s spot and the other at his. Iruka sat down as well, nodding.

“I understand that.”

The two of them added their ingredients and started eating. “I get why you yelled, and I will try to do better about keeping things clean in the future.”

“I appreciate that.”

“I was more hurt that you seemed to stop caring about me. You stopped answering my messages. Stopped listening when I talked. You put me on silent. And, it was like what everyone else used to do. You know? Before. So, it hurt. A lot. You’re the reason I’m able to do this internship at all and I’m really enjoying it. But if it’s hurting you, I don’t want to do it.”

“I’m so sorry I made you feel that way. You should absolutely keep doing the internship. You should never put your needs second to anyone’s, especially mine. I pulled away because I was jealous. I’m frustrated that I’m stuck here and that I can’t be out there with you. And it just kept getting worse with every turtle you found or every adventure you had. I guess I just wanted to share what little knowledge I had with you. But how can I do that if I’m not even capable of walking a beach anymore? It’s hard. You’re already so grown up.”

“You’ve still got tons of things to teach me!”

“Oh yeah, like what?”

“Uhh. Well, I can’t think of anything right now but I’m sure there’s something.”

“hmm.” Iruka thought as he ate some noodles. Naruto had once again finished his bowl in record time and was tipping it up to the broth when Iruka saw his opportunity, “like how to kiss boys?”

Naruto nearly choked. Sputtering broth as Iruka laughed and handed him a napkin.

“What?”

“I mean, you do like Sasuke don’t you?”

“I don’t- why would you- What?”

Iruka laughed harder, “it’s nothing to be ashamed of Naruto.”

“he’s my best friend!”

“So? Izumo and Kotetsu are best friends too.”

“That’s not- No. We couldn’t!”

“Well, if you ever have any questions feel free to come to me for them.” Naruto made a face of disgust causing Iruka to laugh harder, “Or don’t. As long as your safe.”

“Ruka!” Naruto’s face was flushed causing Iruka to laugh so hard he nearly spilled his food over.

“I’ve missed you.” He said when he finally caught his breath as he ruffled Naruto’s hair.

Naruto smiled, “I’ve missed you too.”

“We’ll make sure to talk to each other before we let things get that bad again, agreed?”

“You bet.” Naruto stood and cleared away his dishes. “I’m going to head to bed now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay. Goodnight Naruto.”

“Night!”

Later that night Iruka texted Kakashi _._

_I love you._

_I love you too. Did Naruto talk to you?_

_Yes. Thank you._

_Don’t stay up too late grading._

_I’m already in bed._

_Oh? Thinking of me in bed?_

_Perv._

_Bisuke misses you._ Kakashi attached a photo of Bisuke sleeping on the other side of the bed with his head in his paws.

_Aw. I miss him too._

_I miss you as well._

_So, I’ve gathered._

_You should come over this weekend._

_Okay. I’ll come over after I finish my grading tomorrow?_

_Bring it with you._

_Kakashi._

_Please? For Bisuke?_ Another image of the dog followed melting Iruka’s heart.

_Fine. For Bisuke. But only for Bisuke._

_< 3_

_G’night Kakashi. Love you._

_Love you too. Sleep well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I added another chapter. Hopefully, it will be up soon. 
> 
> If you haven't yet there's a small side story about Izumo and Kotetsu. I missed them too much from the first story and had to put them in here.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Cold-Stunning: When a turtle, which is endothermic (can't regulate its body temperature) gets too cold and washes up hypothermic on the beach. This is a very common phenomenon on Cape Cod, Massachusetts, where the turtles get trapped because of the unique shape of the Cape Cod "hook". The prevailing winds push the turtles to shore where volunteers pick them up and get them help. 
> 
> Let me know if you need more information! I'm happy to give it!


End file.
